Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to apparatus and methods for transferring a substrate, such as a semiconductor substrate, into or out of a processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture of electronic devices on a substrate, substrates, such as a semiconductor substrate, are subjected to many thermal processes. The thermal processes are typically performed in a dedicated processing chamber where material is deposited or removed. Such processes include epitaxial deposition, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), etching, annealing, and the like.
The substrates are typically transferred onto lift pins disposed on a substrate support in the processing chamber by a robotic device. The lift pins typically contact the backside (non-deposit receiving side) of the substrate at discrete locations with minimal contact with the substrate. However, while the lift pins provide minimal contact with the backside of the substrate, friction is sometimes experienced between the lift pin(s) and the substrate. The friction may produce a scratch or otherwise form a mark on the backside of the substrate. Depending on the severity, the scratch or mark may affect the operability of one or more electronic devices that are being formed on the substrate. Scratching of the electronic devices results in a reduced yield of the substrate.
Thus, there is a need for an improved substrate transfer mechanism that minimizes or eliminates scratching of substrates.